Environmentally-friendly traits of vehicles are very important technologies on which the motor industry is dependent. Vehicle makers are focusing on development of environmentally-friendly vehicles to meet environment and fuel consumption regulations.
Some examples of future vehicle technologies include electric vehicles (EV) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) that use electrical energy, and double clutch transmissions (DCT) that improve efficiency and convenience.
The DCT may include two clutch devices and a gear train of a manual transmission. The DCT may selectively transmit torque input from an engine to two input shafts through two clutches, change the torque selectively transmitted to the two input shafts through the gear train, and output the changed torque.
The DCT may be used to realize a compact transmission achieving a forward speed stage higher than a fifth forward speed stage. The DCT may be used as an automated manual transmission that does not require a driver's manual manipulation by controlling two clutches and synchronizing devices by a controller.
Compared with an automatic transmission with planetary gear sets, the DCT has excellent power delivery efficiency, simplifies changing and adding components for achieving multiple gear stages, and improves fuel economy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.